Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw pile for reinforcing the ground and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a screw pile for digging and reinforcing the ground and a method of manufacturing the screw pile.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when high-rise buildings or reinforced concrete structures are constructed, concrete or steel piles are driven into the ground to make a firm base upon which the foundation will be constructed.
A driving type and a digging type have been proposed to install piles. The driving type can be divided into two types; first, hitting a pile down into the ground by lifting a hammer, which is a weight, and then dropping it down, using a winding rope on a leader vertically mounted on a crowler unit and second, hitting a pile down into the ground by lifting a hammer and then dropping it down using compressed air from a compressor. The digging type is a method of forming a pile hole by digging the ground using a screw pile that is rotated on a pile joint, and then taking the screw pile out of the pile hole by reversing it, and inserting a pile into the pile hole.
However, since digging the ground with screw files is accompanied by large differences in time and workability according to the shapes of the screw piles, a need to find a shape which allows a screw pile to most effectively dig the ground has been constantly emerged. Thus, the applicant(s) has attempted to improve workability in Korean Patent No. 10-1416864. That is, Korean Patent No. 10-1416864 proposes a way of improving workability of digging in addition to reducing the time taken to dig the ground with a screw pile.
However, in Korean Patent No. 10-1416864 submitted by the applicant(s), two projections are directly combined with a rod, causing the smaller gap between the projections compared to the width of a screw. Accordingly, the screw comes in direct contact with the hard portions of the ground, which has not been cut off by the projections in digging, causing the screw to be broken. Further, according to Korean Patent No. 10-1416864, even though the patented method can possibly improve the workability of digging, it cannot secure a tip support force. The anchoring force for an embedded pile is the sum of the tip support force at the end of the pile and a friction force around the pile. Since the existing methods cannon secure the tip support force, a greater amount of piles is required to ensure the support force in design.